


The Demon is in the Details (read the fine print)

by InTheShadows



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angel Merlin, Demon Gwaine, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Merlin Rare Pairing, Merlin is so done, Outrageous Flirting, Sassy Merlin, Sexual Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, flirty Gwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Merlin loves his job. It makes him happy and content and he knows he is making the world a better place. Of course it comes with challenges, but nothing he can't handle. And speaking of such... "Hey Merls!" - Gwaine.





	

Normally Merlin loves his job. It's a good job. It makes him happy and content and he _knows_ he is making the world a better place. There is nothing more rewarding than knowing he has just saved a person's soul. Naturally it can be difficult and thankless at times. And he sure has had his patience tested. But overall, Merlin loves his job and wouldn't trade it for the world, challenges and all.

“Hey Merls,” a bright chipper voice greets.

And speaking of challenges.

“How's our favorite human doing today? Being a prat I hope. Princess is always extra fun when he is being a prat.”

Merlin snorts. “Somehow I beg to differ. I'm surprised that some days both of you can fit in the same room, with how big your egos are.”

“Oh someone's cranky. It must be a bad day – for you anyways. And that means a good day for me. Excellent, shall I mark it off on the tally board?”

“The day's not over yet,” Merlin answers crossly.

The challenge – Gwaine – walks over to where Merlin is leaning against the wall watching said Princess – Arthur – in question. He carelessly throws an arm over Merlin's shoulders and lets their feathers intermingle. Merlin takes a moment to appreciate the contrasting shades of white and black before he pushes Gwaine away. “Stop that,” he commands.

“Oh come on Merls, you love me and you know it,” he winks cheekily at the other.

“If that's what you have to tell yourself to get you through the day,” Merlin retorts dryly.

“Every morning in the mirror before I see your gorgeous face,” Gwaine reassures him.

Merlin rolls his eyes, not bothering with a verbal retort. Demons.

Demons are basically the bane of Merlin's existence as an angel. They try to undo all the hard work Merlin and his siblings do, saving people. Demons will do  _anything_ to corrupt a soul. And some are notorious flirts. It aggravates him to no end.

Of course they are technically the reason Merlin has a job. And, not that he would tell anyone,  _ever_ – but he does have a soft spot for Gwaine. Oh sure, he's a demon and a horrible flirt, but compared to some? He might as well be a kitten. Merlin has never seen him do any  _true_ harm. Not to say he hasn't and he is sure Gwaine has managed to corrupt his share of souls, but still. The demon has a soft spot for children. He will side with the underdog rather than the bully. And he has even saved a little girl from an out of control car one time.

He's not like some of the other demons Merlin has dealt with. He isn't evil. Merlin knows evil, has fought evil. He even has the scars to prove it. Evil has almost killed him a couple of times. Gwaine may be a nuisance and a pain in Merlin's arse, but he doesn't fit the description.

It doesn't help that he spends almost as much time flirting with the angel than he does trying to corrupt the human. Merlin swears he picks Merlin's humans just to be close to him – and to annoy him. Most definitely that.

Gwaine casually walks over and reads over Arthur's shoulder as the blonde CEO does his paperwork. “Oh no, someone is in trouble,” he sing-songs, “you should definitely fire her. Who needs that incompetence? You have a multi-million dollar company to run. You can't afford to keep employees like her.”

Merlin joins him on the other side of Arthur, scanning the paperwork before saying, “That's not fair, it's Elena. You know she has been having trouble since her father is in the hospital. The poor man is in critical condition.”

“Still doesn't give her the right to be making such mistakes.”

“And if Arthur fires her then what? Medical bills are already becoming a problem and if this keeps up, she is going to be paying for a funeral soon. Do you _want_ the poor girl to drown in debt?”

Gwaine starts humming and Merlin reaches over Arthur's head to wack the demon.

“Ow!” he exclaims.

“This is not Les Mis,” Merlin tells him, “Not even close and you're no Anne Hathaway so don't go humming her part.”

“Can I sing it?”

“Even worse, I've heard you sing before. That song is not in your vocal range. At all.”

“Ah Merls, you noticed. How sweet.”

“You mean ear numbing.”

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Oh, you need Gwen, don't you Princess? Your secretary definitely needs more to do right now. Especially after those extra errands you had her run yesterday. Does she have them all done yet? You should yell at her. And make her bring you coffee. I love her face when you do that.”

Merlin wacks Gwaine again. “Leave Gwen alone, she's a sweetheart. And overworked enough between you and the prat.”

“Why Merlin,” he gasps, “are you admitting our current favorite human is a prat?”

“Yes. It's my job to make him less of one, remember?” Merlin raises an eyebrow.

“But he's so much more fun this way. And you can't deny he is more attractive when he's angry.”

Merlin groans. Demons. Demons are the  _worst_ flirts he has ever seen, including any and all human playboys. And some damn persistent angels he could mention, but won't. The worst.

“And bossy,” Gwaine continues, “There's a definite charm to our Princess when he's bossy. If he's like this at work, imagine what he's like in the bedroom. Frankly it could go either way and both would be _marvelous_.” 

Merlin... may have done just that. Not because he fantasizes about being bossed around – or doing the bossing, for that matter. But just as Merlin has a soft spot for Gwaine, he is developing a small – very small, don't judge him – soft spot for Arthur as well. He can't help it. The man can be so caring and understanding at times. Sure, he is one emotionally repressed prat most of the time, but he is more than that. He is even finding his prattish side somewhat endearing lately, God help him.

Naturally neither men will ever know this. Ever. “Kinky,” he says instead, “I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm really not.”

Gwaine wiggles his eyebrows. “I'm all kinds of fun in the bedroom. Want to find out?”

Arthur makes a sound as if he is choking. Merlin glances at him, but he is staring down intently at his paperwork. Another proposal one of the board members is trying to push through. That explains it. Besides, it's not as if Arthur can hear them. Ninety eight percent of the population are completely oblivious to the supernatural beings that walk beside them daily. They can sense their suggestions obviously, or they wouldn't be able to influence humans either way. Still, only that two percent can see and hear them.

And they are usually  _very_ vocal about it. He has had a number a lectures and rants about 'how just fucking distracting they can be, Jesus Christ, I have a chemistry test tomorrow, either help me study or shut the fuck up'. Or, you know, some variation there of. The longest a person has lasted was a month. And Merlin and Gwaine have been with Arthur for six months now.

“As tempting as that is, I'll have to decline.”

“Oh come on, you know you want me.”

“I really don't.”

Gwaine clutches his chest. “Merls, your breaking my heart.”

“Don't you mean your black hole?”

“There you go again, you're so mean to me,” he pouts.

“And yet you are the one who has developed stalkerish tendencies.”

“I have not.”

“Gwaine, eight times out of ten, you pester the same human I have been assigned. And the other two you eventually show up. You aren't subtle in the least. For the last fifty years you have made it perfectly clear that you want in my pants.”

Gwaine shrugs unrepentantly. “You're hot.”

Merlin snorts. He knows what he looks like and 'hot' he certainly isn't. He is too lanky, his hair is a mess and his ears stick out too far. Plus he can be a total klutz sometimes. 

“You are,” Gwaine stresses, “You have a great sense of humor, a quick mind and an unreal amount of patience to go with it. Seriously, you put up with me for how long? _And_ you never give up on humans. You care.”

“Didn't think demons were in to the last bit,” Merlin looks down, blushing slightly. Honestly, his luck. Someone finally shows true interest in him and it's a _demon_. His life suck sometimes.

“Normally? No. But it makes you light up. You're eyes brighten, you get this enormous grin. You practically glow. It's pretty damn adorable. Not only that, but you're the only angel I can count as a friend.”

Merlin doesn't say anything to that.

Gwaine sighs. “One of these days Merls. Ugh, now  _that_ is someone who needs fired. What an idiot,” he comments, going back to reading over Arthur's shoulder.

Merlin looks over and can't help but agree. There are some board members he really,  _really_ dislikes. He wouldn't shed any tears if they were gone. Too self-serving and too stupid besides. No, he wouldn't stop Gwaine from persuading Arthur from getting rid of them. So he doesn't like everyone, sue him.

“Not going to argue with me Merls?” Gwaine teases.

“Arthur may be a prat and a dollophead, but Cenred is just an arse.”

“What's a dollophead?”

“In two words? Arthur Pendragon.”

“At least I'm not a buffon.”

“I am not-” Merlin automatically starts to say before he realizes that that wasn't Gwaine who just said that. It was Arthur. Shite. He turns to find the blonde man staring at him, eyebrow raised. Oh you have to be kidding him! Arthur _is_ one of the two percent? And he's never said anything. He crosses his arms. “I take it back, you're an arse too.”

Gwaine laughs and Arthur turns to look at him instead. Good. Arthur's stare is very – intense. And his eyes are so very blue.

“Nor am I a Princess, as you so kindly put it.”

The grin on Gwaine's face is a grin only a demon can wear – pure trouble. “Sure you are. Big Daddy is the Quenn and you're his little precious Princess who does everything he's told.”

“I do not!”

Merlin disagrees. Uther is definitely one of those people he doesn't like. His heart has turn to stone long ago. He finds that unbending nature intolerable. He knows the exact reason Arthur is such a prat. Thank God Uther doesn't control him completely, there'd be no saving him them.

“Sorry Princess, but you do.”

“He's getting better,” Merlin feels the need to point out.

“True, our little Princess is learning how to grow a pair. Still like him bossy though.”

Arthur snorts. “Oh yes, I am well aware. It's a wonder I can get any work done with the two of you constantly flirting.”

“Gwaine flirts, I endure,” Merlin corrects.

Arthur gives him a disbelieving look. “I've been listening to you two for months now, you bicker like an old married couple.”

“Alas, he refuses to take my hand,” Gwaine laments, “He breaks my heart constantly, yet I persist.”

Merlin ignores him, use to doing so, “You've obviously seen us from the start, so why wait until now to say something?”

Arthur shrugs. “I've seen angels and demons all my life, I'm use to ignoring them. And the two of you are entertaining and occasionally useful. I assumed if you knew I could see you then you would go away. Or stay quiet. Well,” he eyes Gwaine, “Merlin  _might_ . I assume nothing shuts you up besides a good gag.”

Gwaine makes bedroom eyes at Arthur. “You are welcome to find out,” he reassures the blonde, “anytime.”

Merlin groans. Great, just great. Just what he needs – two of them.

“I just might take you up on that,” Arthur tells him.

Gwaine's face lights up with glee.

“And of course Merlin is invited too.”

“What?!”

“You asked me why now. Because I agree with Gwaine,” Arthur's eyes spark with mischief, “you _are_ hot. It's practically a sin that you don't agree. Isn't that right Gwaine?”

“Absolutely Princess. Merlin here is a real treasure.”

“Yes he is.” And that's not just mischief in Arthur's eyes. It's sincerity. He really, truly means it. “And I have no intention of letting him go. Do you?”

“Not at all.”

Arthur grins. “Why don't you both come home with me after I'm done here and have a... hands on demonstration of the various... perks each side has to offer.”

“Best idea I've heard you make,” Gwaine grins.

Merlin hesitates, knowing – mostly – what he is about to get himself into. Although with both Arthur and Gwaine involved, things are sure to go sideways fast. Can he really chance that? Then again, he  _is_ technically doing his job. If he leaves now, he is sure to lose Arthur for sure. That is if the two of them don't team up to track him down.

It's simply a more hands on approach than he is use to. He just has to be a bit more creative this time, that's all. He is still doing his job. Yeah. Totally. Right?

It sounds weak even in his head. He really shouldn't. Then again, he shouldn't be so attached to Gwaine – to either of them – in the first place. It's hardly appropriate. He's an angel after all, a warrior. He may not look like it, but his purpose is to fight evil.

Of course didn't he admit that Gwaine is hardly evil? Not in the true sense of the word, demon he may be. Besides, he's never been that great at following the rules. As for Arthur? Well that's even less complicated. He's a prat, but an attractive one. And sweet, if only rarely. Besides he's hardly going to be the first angel to be with a human. It happens more than angels will admit. He nods.

“Yes!” Gwaine exclaims excitedly, punching the air.

Arthur takes hold of his hand possessively. “Don't worry Merlin, we will take good care of you.”

“You bet Merls, prepared to have your mind blown,” Gwaine tells him as he comes around to press himself against Merlin's back, arms holding him close. “We won't let anything happen to you.” The affection in the demon's – his demon's – voice makes Merlin blush. He may be a flirt, but that doesn't make him insincere.

Arthur's hands slip under Gwaine's arms to rest of his hips. “Nothing,” he echoes.

Oh... well then... obviously the hands on approach is the best one in this case. A very  _through_ hands on approach. Might take a while for the outcome to be clear after all. Saving souls is a very important business. It can't be rushed. 

And Merlin does love his job – challenges and all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave you to imagine the sex


End file.
